wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Seymour PMs
Sandsvendor100 Do you really have to guess who this is sandsvendor100 the fuck sandsvendor100 @ this sandsvendor100 ChrisTheSmartGuy who I'm p sure is Muffine going off the deep end sandsvendor100 Vitas BasKausKass sandsvendor100 Do I Get It sandsvendor100 EpicProbst Small Fun Gentleman sandsvendor100 My Tribe Name Is... sandsvendor100 "Tapir" sandsvendor100 Quake At The Power sandsvendor100 I Am Voting "David" He Is A Bad Bad LittleMan sandsvendor100 I Vote "Chris" Because He Is Trying To Take Out Seym And I Will Not Allow It! sandsvendor100 I Now Vote "Roy" Because His Presence Unnerves Me sandsvendor100 I Am Voting "Aldo" I Am Sorry You Are A Very Good Man sandsvendor100 But Seym Must Be Strategy Oriented And Bad sandsvendor100 I Vote "Sloth" Now Sandsvendor100 suh du magic_carpet ufhuuh magic_carpet send sandsvendor100 Somthing Coming Even Larger Than Ape Or I… Must Make Prepare magic_carpet oh no12 magic_carpet wat do!? magic_carpet WAT DO????????/ sandsvendor100 We Must Take Shelter sandsvendor100 Under Cosign Giuseppe's Fleshy Chest sandsvendor100 http://66.media.tumblr.com/56b06819550d21ae1a2660a80bd0887a/tumblr_inline_nzqxpyYCC51s68183_1280.jpg magic_carpet (im dying @this cast) sandsvendor100 (omg <3) magic_carpet #winers magic_carpet join! magic_carpet JOIN!!!!!!!!! sandsvendor100 Okay Do Not Rush Me sandsvendor100 I Cannot Be Troubked sandsvendor100 Troubled I Mean sandsvendor100 Even Tapir Makes Typos magic_carpet o i kno the fel sandsvendor100 Hello My Friend Would You Like Some Fresh Sands sandsvendor100 Only 100000 Coin For One Purchase Of Nice Sand's sandsvendor100 http://67.media.tumblr.com/eab032b964c0240f362cd87ac3801544/tumblr_inline_o6w553S8qs1t1ze4m_500.jpg sandsvendor100 You Cannot Resist My Feature's BallsyBlue hi dra sandsvendor100 Who Is That Man You Call "Dra" BallsyBlue giggles violently BallsyBlue I would love some fresh sands! BallsyBlue I can give them to my boyfriend Avery as a present!! sandsvendor100 What Is This "BoyFriend" You Speak Of BallsyBlue His name is Avery! aka Ramsey! BallsyBlue He's my favoritest person ever! sandsvendor100 Me And The Cosigns Do Not Gnow Modern Love sandsvendor100 http://67.media.tumblr.com/9be68226f1e4724e1f50cd471a00ce0d/tumblr_nuud509e0X1tmhjzmo1_500.jpg sandsvendor100 Look At This Wonderful Army Of Men DavidCameron Would you like to assist in my political campaign? sandsvendor100 Who Are You sandsvendor100 I Do Not Know What A Politic Entails DavidCameron David Cameron! DavidCameron Prime minister of the UK! sandsvendor100 Is It Twelve Large Tapirs, Swinging From Side To Side With Their Large Phallus sandsvendor100 If Not Then I Am Not Interested. DavidCameron It involves that at times, yes! DavidCameron I just need your enthusisasm! sandsvendor100 What Is The Point Of This sandsvendor100 Do You Want Rare Sands sandsvendor100 If So Just Ask Me And I Will Peddle Them To Your Wretched Soul DavidCameron If by rare sands, you mean minerals, sure! DavidCameron How much for your most exquisite sands? sandsvendor100 Hands. DavidCameron Okay. sandsvendor100 Take Me sandsvendor100 The Hands DavidCameron I gave you my hands! DavidCameron Where are my sands sandsvendor100 Where? I Do Not See Hands sandsvendor100 http://67.media.tumblr.com/2aac6cf416b8fae4b86c6c1556cb8c9f/tumblr_inline_o8zc67WLms1r999eg_1280.jpg DavidCameron I gave them to you after the immunity challenge! sandsvendor100 Good Good Good sandsvendor100 Seymour Likes That A Lot Mmm Yes sandsvendor100 Gives David The Sands But Not The Too Powerful Sands Just The Mildly Good One's Roy__ vote....? sandsvendor100 Hor Hor Hor Look Who Is Crawling To Me Now! sandsvendor100 What Is Up My Friend Roy__ breathes heavily Roy__ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1d/3c/2f/1d3c2f103193ed99e3f25e1f5bcb4f64.jpg Roy__ i made card Roy__ sandsvendor100 http://67.media.tumblr.com/07254d5822552436baa0ae2a3e8adfd2/tumblr_inline_o8t0sctbKS1s68183_1280.jpg sandsvendor100 Seyms Reaction sandsvendor100 Pictured Above Is Large Giuseppe Looming Over My Small Body Roy__ ...who vote for? sandsvendor100 I Do Not Know sandsvendor100 You Tell Me A Suggest Roy__ my friend is say aldo for vote.... Roy__ stares sandsvendor100 Okay I Will Consider TiredGaySloth so TiredGaySloth save me??? sandsvendor100 Did He Truly sandsvendor100 Forg Is Genius MasterMan sandsvendor100 I Will Consider It sandsvendor100 Even More If You Buy These Good Sands Right Here TiredGaySloth u can ask magic sandsvendor100 Holds Up Glistening Sands In His Paw TiredGaySloth he did the same for magic and we both said no TiredGaySloth only reason he voted aldo TiredGaySloth tbh sandsvendor100 Wow He Is A Sneaky Sneaky Man.... sandsvendor100 He Will Be Punished Accordingly TiredGaySloth 22:33 who do u want 2 vote out 22:34 tapir? sandsvendor100 Wow...... sandsvendor100 He Is A Bad Man I Can See With Mine Eyes forg rare sadns forg <4454f3a1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.84.243.161> “c-68-84-243-161.hsd1.fl.comcast.net/68.84.243.161” forg: member of +#EpicvivorCagayan forg: attached to herbert.freenode.net “Webchat” --- End of WHOIS information for forg. Sandsvendor100 You Want These Rare Sands? Sandsvendor100 I Want Your Cashes Foolish Babyboy forg bsbiboi forg boi forg B O I Sandsvendor100 Who Are You Saying "BOI" To With Your Mischievous Rambling's Sandsvendor100 Seym Does Not Approve forg u boi forg imm forg Sandsvendor100 http://67.media.tumblr.com/aab36a81dee6f32cb0e321972bd6dcf7/tumblr_inline_o8t1rqyEE81s68183_1280.jpg forg i won a hunr5g gam forg that u Sandsvendor100 That Is Not Me That Is Cosign Giuseppe Sandsvendor100 Doughy Guiseppe In The Pond… forg ho forg who forg who forg who???????????????? Sandsvendor100 Cosign Giuseppe Sandsvendor100 Silence!!!!!!! Sandsvendor100 You Fool Sandsvendor100 You Do Not Gnow True Talent forg >gnow forg u spelrd that wrogn Sandsvendor100 What Do You Have To Say About Wrong Spelling's You Nitwit forg hey thatsmean sandsvendor100 Sorry I Am Not True sandsvendor100 You Are Good Man Forg sandsvendor100 Hor Hor Hor forg hor hor hor forg . u . YOU (sandsvendor100) have joined #Brawn -->| forg (4454f3a1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.84.243.161) has joined #Brawn sandsvendor100 Ha Ha Ha I Am Here First sandsvendor100 *Looks At Epicprobst* forg . H . sandsvendor100 Who Are You And Why Are You Taking Away My Winning's forg i am fORG -->| magic_carpet (440df3be@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.13.243.190) has joined #Brawn magic_carpet yus forg hoI magic_carpet iu1 sandsvendor100 Good sandsvendor100 Only The Strong Will Join The #Brown forg wheres aldo forg boi -->| Aldo (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #Brawn forg brown forg bren forg bran forg byot forg . H . Aldo we are brown tribe sandsvendor100 Good To See You Here Aldo Her mentor sandsvendor100 Fan! Aldo rots forg o no forg do nt magic_carpet o Aldo me wil sandsvendor100 What A Good Browny Tribe sandsvendor100 Lifts Very Heavy Log sandsvendor100 I Weight 100000 Lb Aldo no Aldo No stop Aldo Stop spy spy slot ssptd ssptd stop Aldo makes sands stop forg . H . |<-- Aldo has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) forg o-oh -->| Aldo (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #Brawn sandsvendor100 He Will Be Back Do Not Fret Aldo back KKK 6 sandsvendor100 Oh I Predictd The Future Aldo no no nodvfbgn o afn o nao non forg . u . Aldo . n . forg i wil sit forg is gud Aldo is bad Aldo did no her chore hinge forg . ^ . sandsvendor100 We Will Not Let Intruders Come Into The Competition forg i wil sit sandsvendor100 Tapirs Face Tests Of Hugest Size sandsvendor100 To Walk Across These Endless Skies sandsvendor100 (Though These Are Tests Of Brains And Brawn sandsvendor100 Not Tests You Fill In Circles On). sandsvendor100 When Seymour Was Yet Young-But-Old sandsvendor100 He Passed His Tests, Aced Them Stone Cold sandsvendor100 But Foolish Gerold Was Not So sandsvendor100 His Test Scores Wavered To And Fro sandsvendor100 He Failed Out Of Tapirs School! sandsvendor100 A Huge Big Dolt, Gigantic Fool… sandsvendor100 But Gerold Take His Test Once More sandsvendor100 He Score Far Better Than Before sandsvendor100 Gerold Return His Shattered Pride sandsvendor100 And Now He Serves Me At My Side. sandsvendor100 If Dullard Gerold Manage Test sandsvendor100 You Too Can Score Among The Best. forg yUS Aldo nus Aldo @ sand magic_carpet carpet is redy magic_carpet 4 winning magic_carpet i am rely forg over and over magic_carpet no jack luke zangief to weig me down no forg y tems if only 10 tho magic_carpet no muliar to trick me now magic_carpet no anna to backstab me now magic_carpet i win forg i HATE muliar Aldo anna fun Aldo anna strng forg anna Aldo lik brown forg personal forg hrlht forg . H . magic_carpet x_W forg i HATE muliar! Aldo muliar? sandsvendor100 I Do Not Know sandsvendor100 What Muliar sandsvendor100 Is sandsvendor100 Educate The Seym forg i H A T E muliar! sandsvendor100 Tapirs Eat Fruit To Stay Healthy And It Tastes Good Aldo edicate m Aldo unfnded hate is MEN forg yay forg ME N Aldo pls stop forg : < forg forg is rot Aldo : > forg sorry forg oops Aldo ur not rot forg . H . forg . u . Aldo u r lot Aldo hug forg yus sandsvendor100 Not!!!!!!!!! Aldo rot? forg . u . forg 1-1-1 tie plz forg hawt Aldo boo sandsvendor100 That Was Bad And Not Funny Aldo brown tribe issuperior forg . m . magic_carpet AAAAAAAG magic_carpet AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH magic_carpet AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH forg AAAAAAAA sandsvendor100 Not!!!!!!!!! Aldo psl stop!!!! Aldo @ sands forg SIS forg SITS forg . u . magic_carpet i can paly forg ysus sandsvendor100 Good sandsvendor100 I Will Not Stop @Aldo sandsvendor100 You Must Utter Secret Command For Me To Stop sandsvendor100 Secret Command Is: sandsvendor100 ... sandsvendor100 ... sandsvendor100 "Tapir" forg . H . magic_carpet o1! forg . o . magic_carpet - ~ - forg = - = magic_carpet ( 8 ) Aldo ( 9 ) sandsvendor100 ( 66 ) sandsvendor100 ( 666 ) sandsvendor100 I Make Mistake Aldo gasp Aldo nus!! Aldo ( 10 ) Aldo try agAIN forg we win? magic_carpet * ^ * forg ^-^ Aldo : D forg :B magic_carpet & _ & magic_carpet $ D $ forg we wiers forg yUS magic_carpet WEIYNERS sandsvendor100 Wieners sandsvendor100 Good Job To The Clan forg w-woah forg . H . Aldo whoa oh OH whoa oh ohhhhhhh forg wowowowowowwowowowow forg woah naby a triple! Aldo a quaple forg no EpicProbst k brawn EpicProbst the EpicProbst mess that you are EpicProbst You get a clue to the idol EpicProbst 1 guess per round forg . o . forg .O. forg how do EpicProbst It is a male contestant from a season with Redemption Island Aldo yey Aldo sent giss forg o-oh Aldo omf sandsvendor100 Oh Good sandsvendor100 I Will Guess sandsvendor100 It Is "Seymour" Aldo i found idol sandsvendor100 Do I Win sandsvendor100 That Is Not My Real Guess By The Way forg fail forg . n . magic_carpet o magic_carpet ok! forg v n v Aldo ^ u ^ forg ya sandsvendor100 Shut Fuck Up! sandsvendor100 I Am No Fail Aldo sand rot? Aldo sand rot. forg rot forg . u . Aldo do any u want idol Aldo we share forg yis forg plz forg . H . sandsvendor100 Yes I Want It Aldo ok sandsvendor100 It Gives Me The Sand Rot Power In This Game sandsvendor100 Hands. Aldo i give forg Aldo forg give sand Aldo sand give carpet forg yay Aldo carpet give me Aldo shiurr sandsvendor100 Yes magic_carpet no forg woah Aldo wo Aldo skip carpe Aldo sit on carpe Aldo forg give sand sand give me Aldo C: sandsvendor100 Listen Here Friend's sandsvendor100 We Will Make Finals forg c: forg yus sandsvendor100 If We Stick Together With The Power Of Tapir forg bron final -->| TiredGaySloth (43564621@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.86.70.33) has joined #Brawn TiredGaySloth hi im joining you guys TiredGaySloth we vote out the brains and then roy deal? forg hi forg yus magic_carpet yas sandsvendor100 Of Course sandsvendor100 It Will Be Good forg gud sandsvendor100 My Fellow Friends: Who Do We Vote Of forg idk TiredGaySloth chris TiredGaySloth for being a moron forg k forg even tho hes smrt TiredGaySloth but also david like TiredGaySloth isnt entertaining idk sandsvendor100 I Want To Vote David sandsvendor100 I Said "Hey Hey David Do You Want Sands" TiredGaySloth ok good with me forg piggle is berrer sandsvendor100 He Said "Yes" And Then He Did Not Anwser forg les vote pigge sandsvendor100 David Is Bad Bad Man Who You Cannot Trust With His Sands forg thats dave TiredGaySloth roy told me u guys are going after me btw sandsvendor100 That Is A Filthy Lie forg wut? TiredGaySloth if u r its fine just like get rid of me after roy/david/chris please forg kk TiredGaySloth i just wanna outlast them tbh forg the brans r dum forg lets boot em sandsvendor100 Okay I Am Voting "David" My Cosigns You Must Assist Me TiredGaySloth my bussy can't take them anymore forg . u . TiredGaySloth oh wait nvm its not you guys TiredGaySloth it's david/chris/forg TiredGaySloth wait TiredGaySloth o forg huh? TiredGaySloth idk forg wut di i do???? TiredGaySloth just what roy said forg is a fake magic_carpet sloth can DECODE IT forg i don like brans sandsvendor100 He Is Being A Dumb Man sandsvendor100 Do Not Listen To The Roy Boy magic_carpet who do u wants to vote 4 forg roi is dumb forg but so is bran magic_carpet let's vote david! forg kk!! Aldo okkkkkokokokkokokokooooook Aldo OK Aldo STOP YEELING forg NO\ sandsvendor100 O Kay We Will Aldo Y magic_carpet AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Aldo AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH forg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA magic_carpet hey saymore magic_carpet they r voting u forg the brans r dum sandsvendor100 Why Are They Voting Me sandsvendor100 Who Is "They" sandsvendor100 We Will Get RedVenge forg the dum smrts TiredGaySloth they is chris sandsvendor100 Okay Well We Will Get "Chris" Out sandsvendor100 With The Power Of Tapir forg yus magic_carpet yaS! forg hes smrt but bule sandsvendor100 I Agree forg ye magic_carpet so magic_carpet ro magic_carpet i magic_carpet right? TiredGaySloth mhmm sandsvendor100 Roy forg mhmh sandsvendor100 Yes I See sandsvendor100 Good Idea Aldo roi boi forg boi roi magic_carpet wow that rhymes TEHE!!! forg forg yUS